Key To A Heart
by Valkyrie-Chan666
Summary: When two friends join the ranks of Organization XIII, the Nobodies start to act differently. What could be the cause of this odd behavior? It's almost as if...they've all gained hearts! Join these two Somebodies as they assist the Nobodies of the Organization -in more ways than one! [First story] **WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE WHOLE KH GENRE and lots of Character X OC.** More inside.
1. Prologue: Becoming Truly Nothing

**A/N: M'kay! So! This is a story me and my friend had started jokingly, and I took it as inspiration and now it will be, hopefully, my first real story! I just want to say first off, that yes, there will be CharxOC in this big time. Please don't rage hate on this for that! This is really just for fun, and sort of for my friend.**

****Also, this story is going to have many SPOILER references from Birth By Sleep, possibly Dream Drop Distance, Kingdom Hearts II and maybe even re:Chain of Memories. If you don't want any SPOILERS for any of those games, or the Kingdom Hearts series in general, I suggest you DO NOT READ.****

**(Of course, if you're like me and read ****Kingdom Hearts Wiki**** and ****The Keyhole**** for the SPOILERS anyway, then go right ahead!)**

**But enough from me, here is my first story! Please enjoy!**

* * *

PROLOGUE: Becoming Truly "Nothing"

A peaceful town in the middle of the night. Such a quiet, sleepy district that has not yet known threats from the darkest depths of fear. Foreboding shadows from the darkness, the Heartless, now plague the city streets. Residence have taken to locking their doors and windows, keeping the Heartless at bay; but also deafening their ears to any calls for help.

Which includes the cries currently out on the streets.

"Someone please help me! Oh God…d-don't let them get me!" She screeched in panic. The woman ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Slinking close behind her and gaining quickly were sleek, black shadows. The woman took a sharp left down another alley in an attempt to lose them. The Heartless were right on her heels.

"W…Why did they leave me h-here alone? Xyletr! Someone, anyone! Xigbar! Demyx! …Zexion…" Turning another corner, her hand went to the necklace No. VI gave her the day they…

"Ahh!" The swift shadow got too close to her and an inky black arm shot out and grabbed her ankle, tripping her.

A small mass of Neoshadows, and the one Novashadow that caught her, emerged from the shadow on the ground. Terrified, the captive twisted her body this way and that way, attempting to break free. "L-Let go of me!" She snarled, her fear turning into anger.

One of the Neoshadows noticed her shiny white and black necklace clutched in her hand. "**…?**" It reached down and yanked the pendant out of her hand, clawing her throat and wrist in the process. She gasped at the sudden pain, inhaling some of the squirting blood and choking. The necklaces' chain snapped and the Neoshadow dangled the charm from the broken chain, a gleeful, sinister leer on its face and its smoldering yellow abyss-like eyes glowing.

Their victim tried feebly to scream for help once more, but only gurgled more of her salty blood. The Novashadow pulled her closer, scenting the metallic tang.

With a shrill, monstrous cry the Pureblood Heartless dug its claws into her chest. Then they were upon her.

With claws like scalpels piercing her flesh, an agony unlike anything else coursed through her body; impossible to describe.

'_I don't want to die!_' she thought, the world around her going blurry as her lifeblood squirted and pooled out of her. '_I was…so close. The…way was almost open. I…I'm sorry. I. I failed._'

The last thing she saw was the back of the necklace No. VI had given her. "~A + Z~"

Then the world went black as her heart was ripped savagely out of her chest and darkness consumed her.

'_I don't want to die!_'

"Z…Zex…ion…"

**Prologue; E N D.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Newcomers' Arrival

**A/N: First update! I was kind of confused on how to make a new chapter ^^" But anyway, it's finally done so now things can start to make sense.**

**Please be aware that this is rated T for language and violence. There probably won't be any sexual/suggestive themes in this.**

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Heart or any of it's themes or characters. They belong to Square Enix and the creator, Tetsuya Nomura.****

**If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! Also, I would like advice on my story. Particularly about the pacing and flow of events. This has never been my strong suit in writing, and any constructive criticism would be most appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Newcomers' Arrival

A train whistle blows in the distance, a soft rumble from the tracks. With a sigh, the young woman turns from the bright sunlight of the early springtime back to her laptop. Researching alone was quite boring. And, well, she got easily sidetracked. Her phone _ding!_ed, signaling a message.

'_Hey Angie! Thanks for suggesting that site to me, the necklaces are SOO cute! :)_'

Angie grunted, brushing her dark hair back behind her ear.

'_No problem. Glad you like them! I knew you would._'

Setting her phone back down, she went back to the web page she was reading. Yeah, working alone was boring as hell, but it couldn't be helped that her research buddies had to go to missions and other important things. That just comes with the territory.

A seagull called from outside, probably heading to a fast food joint instead of the lake. Her apartment was small, not really showy. Basically just the essentials and some gaming equipment. It was convenient that there was just a tiny room across from her bedroom that overlooked the ever-growing town. This, Ange decided, would be her research room. And it quite looked like one; stacks of papers and binders and notebooks were all over the floors. The one desk that was in the room only housed her laptop, a small desk light, and sometimes something to drink.

"I really should get some shelves in here. Or something." She said to herself. "At least a small table or some chairs."

When her companions came over, she would give up her chair to the "senior" one of the two and sit on the floor with the other. Every time, she would snort in amusement. "Boy, for Nobodies with no hearts to feel emotions with, you sure are touchy about the little things!"

Getting sidetracked again, Ange rocked back in her chair (which was very stupid considering it's a rolling computer chair. On wheels.) and mused to herself. "Wonder what they're doing right now?" Organization members had no need to come to her world, since for whatever reason there were no Heartless here. Many times No. IV would theorize as to why there were no Heartless, and more often than not Angie would just sit and nod or shrug her shoulders, or just ignore altogether and sort papers with No. VI.

She smiled to herself. No. VI. There were many things she thought about him. Many things to admire.

Her phone _bing!_ed again, interrupting her slacking. Irritated, she grabbed blindly for it.

'_Friend, you need to get out more. –Daath_'

Ange laughed, recognizing the signature.

'_Why do you say that?_'

'_Because all you do is read about Heartless! Fuck, just go look for some and actually, oh I don't know, FIGHT them? –Daath_'

'_You know we don't have Heartless here. I've told you before that me, Vexen and Zexion can't find a reason WHY, but there aren't._'

'_Lame. You should go to a different world with them or something. GET OUT MORE. –Daath_'

'_Nah. I'm good. What about you though, I haven't seen you around._'

'_Heh. –Daath_'

'_…?_'

Ange waited for a reply, but that was all she got. Shrugging, she put her phone back down on the desk and just minimized the window, pulling up her music files instead.

The thing that was favored the most was that this world, though void of Heartless, had information about Kingdom Hearts and everything else: even information about the Organization and their former lives.

Angie had read up about all the members, and what she found out about…certain ones truly frightened her. She made sure never to show those pages to either of the Nobodies that visit her on an almost daily basis. Of course, it's the Internet so who can say if these pages are totally accurate anyway? Still, best to play it safe. Music began playing from the speakers and Ange opened the window slightly, allowing the slowly-warming air to filter through the screen. It was a beautiful day! "I wonder, does the World That Never Was get weather?" she said to herself.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" A voice said behind her. Angie, startled, turned around to see a Dark Corridor opening. A hooded figure came through, and then the Dark Corridor closed. She frowned, not recognizing the voice. "No. I has summoned you; I've been tasked to bring you to him." Saix put his hood down.

"Me? What for?" Ange internally groaned. If she was being summoned by Xemnas himself, then something must be going on.

Saix went on, as monotone as usual. "It's come to our attention that you are writing reports about Kingdom Hearts, as well as other Organization members. The Superior wishes to see what you've gathered –and if you're a threat or not to the Organization's goals." He added with cold malice.

Panic welled inside her. If Xemnas reads what she wrote, if he figures out how much she truly knows, who knows what will happen! No, she can't let that happen. Too much was at stake! "Well, I haven't found anything on specific members, per se, but only on the Organization itself. Speculation on what Organization XIII's goals are. Really, it's all hypothetical guessing." That's right Ange, lie like a rug to keep your sorry hide from becoming one. Saix frowned, displeased (not that we was ever "pleased" to begin with). Angie continued hurriedly, "However! If the Superior wishes to see my research, I will gladly show him. I have no problems with that." Saix looked past Ange and at the computer screen, which was thankfully blank.

"What have you compiled thus far? Show me." He demanded. She looked down at the floor, at some scattered blank sheets of paper, and hesitated while thinking of a good excuse.

Well, it wasn't very good but it was something. "I…I can't at the moment. I still need to–"

"Why the long pause?" The Luna Diviner cut the woman off, "You say you have information, was that a lie?"

"No! No, I–"

"'No information on the specific members,' hm? If that's so then what _have_ you been reporting about?" he questioned relentlessly. With a heavy sigh, Angie attempted to defend herself again when the Dark Corridor opened suddenly behind Saix.

Both the Nobody and the Somebody shared a look (which was comical considering the harassment that was just going on) and Saix turned around to come face to face with another hooded figure. He scowled, "What do you want, Axel?" No. VIII let down his hood. Grinning, he said, "Why Saix! Good to see you too. I'm doing just fine, thank you."

Saix was unfazed. "What do you want, Axel?" he repeated.

Axel, still grinning, rubbed the back of his head. "Well you see, the Superior sent me to come and help you. He was afraid that you would break her, you see." With his back turned to her, Ange couldn't see Saix's reaction. There was a reaction, that's for sure. "I don't believe it takes two people to retrieve one simple girl." Saix said, appalled that he would need assistance in a simple retrieval mission. "However, if it's a direct order from the Superior himself then I have no place to question his reasons."

Axel chuckled, "There ya go!" He turned his attention to Angie. "You heard, right? The boss wishes to see you, asap. Looks like you'll be coming with us."

Ange resisted the urge to look over at the notebook that had all the information she found about the members. "Of course…but I'll need some time to gather my materials to present to him. May I have a moment?" Axel gave a lighthearted shrug, "Why not. We'll be waiting for you." Saix, with a disgruntled sigh, went through the Dark Corridor. "Oh, by the way, I was told to give this to you." Axel added, tossing her a black coat. She caught it, only just now realizing that he was even carrying anything to begin with. "Wear that when you come to the castle." He said, turning to leave.

Angie stared down at the coat, dumbfounded. "Oh, by the way," the firey redhead said over his shoulder, in an almost casual tone, "Xemnas didn't tell me to come personally. Vexen relayed the message to me and gave me that coat to give to you. Got it memorized? You can thank him later." And with that, the Flurry of Dancing Flames was gone and the Dark Corridor still open, awaiting her.

"Vexen, huh?" She looked down at the coat once more. Yup, it was an Organization coat. The female boots and a pair of gloves were nestled inside. With a long sigh, Ange wasn't sure whether or not to take it at face-value or read into it deeper. Nonetheless, she put on the garments; the cloak was loose-fitting and the gloves tight. Looking at her image using the laptop web cam, she gave a small smile to her digital self, who in turn smiled back. "Wonder what he would think." She said to herself, glancing at her phone. Feeling around, she found pockets in the coat and slipped her phone inside.

After gathering materials she felt would be safe and acceptable, she hastily put them in a folder and went through the Dark Corridor.

* * *

The Gray Area, a large room where the members gather to receive missions and prepare for them. The Dark Corridor led the Somebody to this room, and almost immediately upon arriving she was confronted by No. II, No. III, and No. V. Xigbar jumped at the chance to taunt someone new. "Heh, lookie what we've got here! Been a while since we've seen you around kiddo. Word on the wind is that you've stolen one of our dear members' hearts– the one he doesn't have!" he laughed at his own dry joke. Angie tried hard to fight the creeping blush on her cheeks. "Don't you have something else to do, besides terrorize me?" Xigbar clapped his hand on her shoulder (which almost made her fall over due to her short stature), "As if."

Xaldin scoffed. "Love…it's such a delusion. What good is love? Such a feeling belongs in stories, not the daily lives of people." His stare pierced through her uncomfortably and the poor girl could think of nothing in response. Lexaeus remained silent. No. IX called from the couch, "Aw, leave the poor newbie alone! You'll scare her away if you keep bullying her Xiggy." Xigbar just grunted, "As if." But left the Gray Area anyway. "You can come sit with me." Demyx said, making room. Relieved, Ange went and sat with him. "Thanks for that." She said, placing her papers on the coffee table in front of them.

"Man, no problem. Xiggy was always tormenting me when I first joined." He said, strumming some notes on his sitar. "So, uh, mind if I ask you some questions?" Angie tilted her head. "Sure. Why not."

"Cool! So, what's it like to love?"

"Eh?!" Well, then...

"It's been so long since I've had that feeling; I can't remember what it's like. You and Zexion have a thing, don't you?" Ange just stared at the ground, unsure how (or if) to answer. Demyx looked over at her, "Caught a case of the Roxas there, did ya?" Roxas, who was passing through, heard the comment and replied with a "I heard that!" before continuing on his merry way. The Melodious Nocturne laughed, "The first week he was here he was pretty much a zombie. Roxas hates having that brought up, but it's just so funny!" She offered a small smile. "Um, I need to go see Xemnas. Where could I find him?"

"Hmm, I think he may be in the Round Room. But yeah, I have recon to do. Such a drag, man…" They both got up, said their farewells, and parted ways. As Angie was almost out of earshot, she heard Demyx and Xaldin talking briefly. "I wonder why she is here. The Organization can't afford to have non-members wandering its stronghold." Demyx just shrugged, "You got me man. I forgot to ask her. Though you gotta admit having another female around will be less stressful; Larxene is a witch with a capital B. I mean, she _is _joining, right? She's wearing our coat and everything…" Ange was too far away to hear the rest of their conversation.

The spacious halls were silent, save for Angie's footsteps. Not sure where the Round Room actually was, she just kept going down hallways and corridors while hoping she would eventually find it. "…?" Turning a corner, the woman could have sworn there was someone behind her. "I'm just imagining it…" Ange muttered to herself. About a minute later, while organizing her papers, she heard it again. Footsteps! It was difficult to make out, but they were there, in the echo of her own steps. 'It's probably Xigbar, trying to freak me out or something.' The researcher thought, ignoring the sound and refusing to acknowledge whoever was behind her.

Angie was almost done arranging when a voice suddenly whispered in her ear, "I know you know I'm here, quit ignoring me..!" Startled by the sudden voice, which sounded much more feminine, she turned on her heels to face her stalker. As she did this, though, a hand swiftly reached out and grabbed her by the front of her coat and throws her roughly against the wall. Angie's panicked gasp quickly turned to a gag as her assailant's hand went to her throat. "Hahk!" Struggling desperately to break free, her scared green eyes met Larxene's angry cyan ones. "You! Why are _you_ wearing our coat?" Her grip tightened before Angie could even attempt to answer. "Tell me!" In her panic, the researcher dropped her folder of papers, scattering them all over the floor at their feet. Larxene ignored them, not really giving a damn. The dark haired woman kicked and gasped for air. "Graahg!"

No. XII rolled her eyes, loosening her grasp and allowing Angie to breathe. The blond leaned in close, "Answer me girl!" She hissed through gritted teeth. Ange coughs weakly, gasping and gulping air, "I-I…I…" she wheezes "was sent for…!" She stutters out a single broken sentence before erupting into a fit of coughs, sliding to the floor. Larxene squats down in front of her. "Now that you can breathe, girlie, what is your business here?" Angie breathes deeply, "I was sent for. Superior wants to see me."

No. XII took out one of her knives and began playing with it. "Sent for? Why? You don't look all that useful to me. What good are papers?"

The newcomer sighed, lamenting at the mess on the floor, then began gathering her strewn about papers. "These papers are indeed important, why else would I be dragged here by Saix and Axel?" she snapped. Larxene didn't even look at her, "For research, yes yes I know all about that." The Savage Nymph was quite amused at Angie's perplexed look. She said in a playful tone, "You've been doing things with Vexen and Zexion, of all people! Everyone knows about it." She stood up. "I just love to rough up the newbies when I can. Roxas couldn't last one day with me and No. XIV," Larxene giggled, "He just laughed when I choked him, like I did to you, and dragged me down with him! Quite the playful roughhouser he is." With a smooth voice, she laughed at her reminiscing and put away her knife. "You'd better get to the Round Room, Saix is throwing another hissy fit. Been bitching more than usual lately. I'd be careful if I were you, considering you can't even take a little strangulation!" Cackling, she walks off down a dark hallway.

Rubbing her now burning neck, Ange brushed her dark hair behind her ear and collected the rest of her report. Placing it back into its folder, she went down the opposite corridor of the one Larxene took. "Why am I being targeted all of a sudden? This is the thanks I get for trying to help?"

Seeing a door slightly ajar, she can see one or two of the thrones that are inside the Round Room. "At last!" Upon further examination, she could hear an argument going on inside.

"I don't understand. Why? Why?!" That had to be Saix. Why is he so upset, there's no moon present…

"Calm down! The game we're playing will flush either way. It just got more interesting is all, what with the duo of new pawns to add to the playing field."

"We don't _NEED_ them!" Saix roared, and was followed by a series of crashes and bangs. The person trying to reason with Saix let out a startled, "Whoa! Take it easy!" and Ange had to grab the wall to steady herself from the shockwave that just came from the room. Concerned for her safety, and deciding that Xemnas was _not_ in the Round Room, she made her way down a branching hallway in search of the members' rooms.

* * *

'Convenient that the doors have plaques on them!' Angie thought happily as she came to a stop in front of a door with the label "Number VI." She raised her fist and knocked. "Come on in No. XV. I know it's you."

'…No. XV?' Confused, Ange opened the door. The room looked like all the other Nobody's bedrooms: bleach white walls and floor, a bed with the headboard sporting the symbol of the Nobody and white sheets, and a whitewashed desk and chair. Of course, each room also has any personal belongings to that member. In this case, there is a bookshelf on the far side of the room that housed many different genres of books (one spot appears to be empty, probably for No. VI's Lexicon). Neat stacks of paper rested on the floor next to the small table, similar to in Angie's apartment but more organized. Pens were on the desktop and one or two had made their way to the floor. All in all, an orderly room. Sitting at the desk, of course, was No. VI himself. "Ah, you brought the research. Good. I'll need it soon" Angie smiled, already feeling much more relaxed. She laid the folder on an open spot on his desk and spread the papers out.

Zexion picked up the first few pages. "Neatly written and organized in a folder, excellent." He sighed, "Larxene couldn't wait to tell me how she roughed you up the same way she tormented Roxas and m- mm…" He clears his throat. "No. XIV. Have you encountered anyone else thus far?" Ange sat down on top of the table, being careful not to sit on any papers or a notebook. "A few. I saw Demyx again, which is always nice. Xigbar started "firing" banter at me the second he saw me. Lexaeus was as silent as ever, and Xaldin berated…m-me and you. Our, uh, "thing" as Demyx so tactically put it?" Zexion gave a short laugh as Angie looked away in embarrassment. "I was on my way to find Xemnas, but I heard a…"commotion" in the Round Room and so I came here instead. I…mn, I wanted to see you first." She admitted.

The Cloaked Schemer smirked at her last comment, but frowned slightly at an earlier one, "Saix is raging again?" A heavy sigh. "Everyone has been acting out of sorts, as if not really knowing how to act anymore. We're not as "stable" mentally, but physically we've gained much. Ever since I taught everyone special moves, "limit breaks", they've all exhibited their true colours so to speak. Like they've gained the base, the outer shell of a heart. Thus our research that we have here."

Ange looked over the reports that Zexion had written. "I see. Of course."

"Yes, 'of course' but you're failing to see the bigger picture here. For I am not Zexion."

'Zexion' stood up and Angie looked at him. It certainly looked like him, sounded like him. Even talked in a similar fashion! 'Could this be an illusion? No…this is…' She smirked. "I know."

"Do you now." She nodded once. "Then who am I?" She laughed, "Aw, I know it's you! There's no one else I would feel so at ease with. No wonder I fell for an imposter, of all things!" 'Zexion's' expression changed, "Imposter? Ouch, that hurt…" His body became enshrouded in a dark veil, then it seemed to just melt off of him from the head down to the floor and disappear revealing his true form, Xyletr. "Since I joined everyone has been teaching me bits and pieces of their abilities." Ange tilted her head, "Is it possible to learn such things as a person with a heart?" Xyletr thumbed through some of her papers. "Of course. Well, I'm a special exception. As I've told you before, I've been teaching the Organization members their limit breaks. This has given them the basis for the hearts they're slowly remaking themselves. But, as repercussion, fragments and shards of my heart have been taken out. I've been coughing up blood for quite a while now." To emphasize, he coughed raggedly into his own Organization coat. Thankfully there was no blood. He wheezed slightly and grabbed the front of his cloak in pain. "I'm not fully a Somebody but I'm technically not a Nobody, so I can basically do as I wish. I can even summon replicas of their weapons if I try hard enough." Xyletr gave a wistful sigh, "Larxene has been taking care of me since I've been in this condition, with my heart reforming and all."

"So I'm the only regular person with a heart here." Ange concluded. 'I should remember to write down all this new intel later.' She noted mentally. "But what about this?" She gestured to her own cloak, "Are they serious about this? You and me, numbers XIV and XV?" Xyletr rubbed the dull throb in his chest soothingly. He said, "They need me. I'm putting them one step closer to obtaining the hearts they so badly desire. You got smarts. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for your devotion to the research that's sitting on the table next to you. Luxord, Zexion, and Vexen are also pretty smart, so others might get iffy with you." His face brightened, "Do you wanna know what everyone's main emotions are? I've been studying them!" Angie smiled, resisting the urge to laugh. "I think I'd like to figure that out for myself. But, when did you…"

"When did I what?"

"Become a member of Organization XIII?"

"A few weeks ago. I saw one of them lurking around town in the middle of the night and followed. I confronted him, it was Xigbar by the way, and commented on how realistic he looked." Xyletr laughed, "He gave me this funny look that made me feel stupid as fuck and he summoned his Arrowguns, right in front of me. That's when I knew he was the real deal Xigbar and not some really good cosplayer. He even let me borrow his weapon and show him my skills in the woods near my home. He was impressed and brought me back to the Castle That Never Was. Xemnas himself said that I…" He cleared his throat and deepened his voice, trying to mimic the Superiors, "'You are not like us, however you show potential to be useful in furthering the Organization's plans. You must prove your worth.' He told me privately that Xion was now out of control and I had to destroy her. She was a challenge, that's for sure. Xion used my memories against me, but in the end she was scrapped."

The researcher scratched her head in utter confusion. "I-I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around this whole concept..." Grabbing a blank piece of paper from Zexion's desk and a pen, she began writing a new hypothesis and theory. Xyletr stood there watching his friend, bemused. Then he got an idea. He grabbed Angie's free hand, "You wanna see more proof? Come with me, you're gonna believe me sooner or later!" With some difficulty, and many attempts, the half-Nobody opened a Dark Corridor. Ange dropped her writing utensil in surprise. "Ah! Wh-What…where are you…?!" Before she could come up with an intelligent reply, he pulls her into the Dark Corridor.

* * *

Xyletr and Angie were greeted by a dark sky, eerie architecture, and haunting melodies on the wind. They had appeared in the world of Halloween Town. "Ack! Wh-Where did you take me?!" Ange wretched her hand free. Her companion laughed, "Another world! Halloween Town." He began walking towards town. "Come on, I wanna show you around." Hesitantly, Angie followed.

The town square was deserted. Xyletr and Angie were the only souls around. A fountain near the center gushed greenish glowing water from its spout. Lanterns were lit all around the square like old fashion street lights from colonial times, their orange flames flickering playfully. It was beautiful, in an ominous, haunting sort of way. The two made their way towards the far gate leading out of the main town and into the boneyard. A noise caught the girls' attention, "Hm?" Turning around, a small Pureblood Shadow emerged from the shadows of the lantern light. Angie jumped back in mutual fear; Xyletr laughed lightheartedly and went over to it. "Aww, a cute little Shadow! Hey there little guy." He squatted down and scratched its' head. It nuzzles its' head against his hand as he pets it. "See? _This_ is a real Heartless. Start believing girl, 'cause this little fella is real to the touch. Since I'm only half-a Heartless it won't attack me unless I draw my weapon; they're hostile in self-defense."

Ange takes a hesitant step forward. "But I'm a complete Somebody, with a complete heart. Purebloods will want it, and I have no means to protect myself…" Xyletr responded, "You're with me, and I'm just showing you around. If any Heartless get rowdy I'll just beat them into submission." Letting go of the Shadow, it crawls up to the researcher and, after a moment of examining her, it rubs against her leg. Angie makes a nervous noise, "N-Nice Heartless…d-don't-don't steal my heart…" Xyletr straightened up, saying, "Heh. See, the Purebloods aren't too bad. It's the Giga Shadows and Emblem Heartless you gotta watch out for. Always hostile, those are." The Shadow crawls away and melds into the darkness once again. "Y-Yeah I know."

The young man gestured towards the gate. "Come on, let's go expl–" A loud explosion and a few cries, animalistic and humane, sounded from over the wall. There were a few audible "bang!"s and "wham!"s, and a person was sent over the wall. The two immediately recognized the Organization coat. He twists in the air, does an aerial recovery and lands solidly on his feet. However, weakened by the fighting, he falls to one knee and winces. Angie gasps in surprise; it was Zexion.

"What happened to you?!" She asked, kneeling down next to him. He coughs. "I was fighting a Chill Ripper when a Zip Slasher came out of nowhere." Xyletr offers him an elixir, which No. VI accepts gratefully. Standing back up, Lexicon in hand, Xyletr says, "I'll assist you. Let's go!" Zexion nods. "Be careful you two." Ange said, worry etched in her dark green eyes. Zexion gives her a reassuring smirk, "We will, don't worry." With that, the two disappear over the wall.

Angie, not having a weapon yet, stands back away from the wall. "You better not die on me…" She mumbles to herself. "In the meantime, there's nothing left for me to do but look around, I guess. S'not like I can help in any way." Going through the gate, Ange walked leisurely through the graveyard. Finding a couple hidden passages, and unlocking one by accident when a pumpkin bomb exploded next to a lantern and ignited it, the young woman came across a stone suspension bridge. The drop wasn't far, but the distinct blue water didn't look inviting. With care, she crossed the bridge.

A short ways after entering the dilapidated stone archway, Angie came to the edge of what once was steps. Peering over the edge, she saw a large open space. "I can't really see…" Nudging closer to get a better look, the earth beneath her crumbled and gave way. "Wah!" With a panicked scream, Ange fell down to the shallow river below. Pointing her toes, she landed awkwardly on her feet. Panting, trying to calm her racing heart, she looked up and the ledge. "Well, I-I guess I'm not going back that way." Ange grumbled. Looking around, there were signs that this open lot once held a building. Possibly a mansion or something similar? The researcher walked past the rusted iron arch and into the center of the manor ruins. Suddenly, she felt a cold chill go up her spine. 'What is this…uneasiness, I feel?' She thought, turning to the shallow river (more like a stream). The luminous water emitted a pale blue light, as if glowing like toxic waste. Rubbing her arms, Angie looked back over the otherwise dark lot.

Then the still water bubbled slightly in one spot, darkening like an inky veil on the water's surface. The researcher didn't notice. The blackness gathered at the center of the bubbling water, taking shape and forming into a Heartless. It floated up from the surface, claw-like hands extending from the main body. The Carrier Ghost solidified, a yellow beam of light enhancing its line of sight. Its skeletal head swayed to and fro as it hovered over the ground like a, well, like a ghost. Angie eventually came into its line of sight and, sensing the presence of a being of light, the Carrier Ghost made a noise like a siren, high pitched and shrill. The yellow light beam went bright red.

"Wh-What the hell was that!?" Ange whipped around just as she saw the Heartless teleporting. Eyes wide, she looked around in a freaked-out panic. The Carrier Ghost reappeared in front of her. "Ohh, I'm so screwed." She inched backwards, away from the Emblem Heartless. "Gotta go!" Angie turned to leave the area. Running through the old arch, the exits she could reach were sealed with a barrier of white flame. Cursing, the unarmed researcher turned back around to face the Carrier Ghost. Its bony-looking claws and one semi-attached eye trained on her every move as it hovers closer.

In a final act of desperation, the dark haired woman searched her immediate area for something– _anything_– that could be used as a weapon.

Out of the blue, a "swoosh" and "clang!" sounded loudly next to her. It was a Keyblade, lodged in the dark earth. The blade itself was themed like that of the current world: the blade was made to look like a skeleton's hand, the knuckle bow was shaped and coloured in the likeness of a jack o' lantern, and where the charm on the chain hung a silhouette of the King (on the Kingdom Key) was that of a black cat.

Angie was perplexed. "A…A Keyblade?" Rattling from in front of her snapped her out of her short confusion. More rattling and the Carrier Ghost lunged its claws at her in an attack. Without thinking, she grabbed the Keyblade and the fight was on.

* * *

After a lot of running away and sudden surges of courage (from an amateur fighter) the Carrier Ghost was defeated, a heart being released and captured by the Keyblade. Panting, Ange looked around to see that the barriers had gone and she could now leave this area. The Keyblade she had used, this particular one called Skeleton's Lament, disappeared. "I think I should get back now, before anything else unexpected happens…" Tired and feeling weak, she turned to head back.

"What, you're just going to leave without saying 'thank you'? I think I deserve some appreciation for sparing my Keyblade for you, girl." A voice said behind her. Getting real tired of the surprises and scares, she turns around to see Riku leaning against a pile of rubble. "Would everyone stop calling me 'girl' and harassing me? It's getting really old!" Ange musters up an angry glare, "And what are _you_ doing here?" Riku held up his hands in a 'take it easy' way. "Whoa! Is that any way to talk to the person that helped you out of that situation? I just happen to be passing through is all." He pauses for a moment, considering something, "Actually, maybe you can help me understand something." The woman scoffed but stayed silent, signaling for him to continue. He said, "My friend is having his memories rearranged back to where they're supposed to be and all is going well, however Namine seems to have had a few snags on the way. Some of the memories from his Nobody have gone missing. She can't find them." Riku walks up to the woman researcher, "Namine says that the memories' presence she once felt is no longer there. Something is happening to my friend's Nobody. You study the Organization, or so I've heard." Angie frowned. "I want Sora to wake up. Please, tell me why this happened. What did you do?"

Angie bristled and snarled, "This is not my doing! Sora is of no concern to me. My worries lie with Organization XIII and its members. However…the Keyblade intrigues me." Riku frowned, "The Keyblade?" He took a few steps back. "I see…I get it now. You're just like all the others; you're out to get a hold of the Keyblade's power too!"

She clenched her fists in utter fury, "No! Not for myself! I merely wish to understand this unique power this special weapon holds."

"For the Organization? For Ansem?"

"For my own craving of knowledge. Besides, the Ansem you speak of is not the same Ansem I model my reports after." Then a thought occurred. "Do you know who 'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness' really is?"

"…'Really is'? What's that suppose to–"

"Angelica?"

Both Riku and Angie looked up as Zexion and Xyletr jumped down from the same ledge that she fell from earlier. Riku put his hood up and made a healthy space in between him and the Organization affiliates.

Zexion glared at Riku. Xyletr strolled up and rested his arm on Angie's shoulder, saying, "I leave you alone for a few minutes and you manage to get yourself into a fight with a Heartless and run into Riku of all people? Damn girl, you work fast!" He casually turns to Riku and says in his usual, albeit colder, tone, "Sorry to interrupt whatever it is you're planning, but No. XV needs to come home now." Xyletr ushered both Angie and Zexion to the open waterway. "Wait! You can't leave yet! I need to know what's going on with Sora…" Mentioning the Keyblade wielder, Zexion narrowed his eyes. He whispered to Angie, "I'll be back with some…help." All she did was give a curt nod, and he teleported away.

Riku clenched and unclenched his fists in impatience. "Can't you at least tell me what Sora's Nobody is doing?"

His question seems to linger in the stillness surrounding the three. "…Let Roxas choose his time." Angie finally said quietly. "Sora's my friend. You two aren't Nobodies, I can smell it. Can't you find it in your hearts to understand?"

"Sorry, mine's under maintenance at the moment." Xyletr deadpanned.

Riku gave a dry sigh, "Funny."

Ange shook her head and took two steps forward. "He's your friend, and I understand that. But can't you understand that Roxas our friend and valuable to the Organization? Nobody or not, Roxas isn't Sora. He can choose what happens to him and when." The warrior of darkness took an aggressive step forward, losing patience, "Don't you get it? Namine can't continue her work unless that Nobody is out of the picture! She needs those memories if Sora is to wake up. Sora needs those memories…"

Riku took a few more steps forward. "Fire!" "Blizzaga!" A fireball and an ice cloud came down from above. Hitting the ground between No. XIV and No. XV and Riku, the fire and ice combined together to create an explosion. Riku jumped backwards to avoid being caught in the blast, leaving himself wide open. "Water Gig!" "Voltic Rush!" Streams of water fell down all around Riku, splashing and flooding the dead earth. Almost immediately after the torrent a few bolts of lightning come striking down, not at Riku, but the pools of water all around him. Upon contact the trickles and ribbons of water become little electrified wires of pain. Poor Riku couldn't move. Xyletr and Angie watch the whole thing from the safety of some crumbling rocks and stones. Looking up, they saw the source of all the magic: Zexion, Vexen, Demyx, Larxene, and Roxas, all brandishing their weapons.

The dark Keyblade wielder looked around at the danger around him. "Looks like it's time for me to leave; I don't want to get caught up in this mess." The five Organization members hopped down, Roxas breaking off and trying to rush Riku. "So I need to be 'out of the picture' huh?!" With an angry cry, he jumped the electrified water, ready to slash his opponent with his Kingdom Key. Riku shook his head, "You act just like him." Then he allowed darkness to swallow him, teleporting him away. Roxas' downward slash landed on the spot where Riku was standing only moments ago.

* * *

The Organization XIII members gathered in a safer area to discuss what to do about Riku. "I told you I would be back." Zexion said with a smirk. Angie looked down, unable to fight the growing smile. She rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. Vexen gave an exaggerated sigh, "If you two are quite done, we must report to Saix that Riku was spotted." Larxene snorted, "We could have easily taken him down right here. I say we track him and have a little fun!" No. IV gave her a look. "Please, he's long gone by now!" Ange looked at Zexion, who just faintly shook his head. Riku's darkness could still be scented somewhere in this world. However neither one wanted to get in the crossfire of The Savage Nymph and The Chilly Academic. "Besides, we couldn't defeat him at Castle Oblivion so what makes you think we can now?"

"You mean '_you_' couldn't beat him." No. XII sneered, making No. IV growl angrily. "We have some fun new powers and more strength than ever thanks to No. XIV. And it's seven against one, who do you think would win?" Both Demyx and Angie perked up in surprise at hearing that they had been added into the count.

"That's beside the point! Riku's darkness is quite strong. If we could harness that raw power, oh the things that could be done!"

"Sigh, oh look, it's the mad scientist coming out again!" Larxene cackled.

Vexen glared threateningly. "Why you…!"

Roxas turned to Demyx, "Should we break them up?" he whispered. Demyx stared at him. "Are you crazy? And risk being shocked or frozen? No thanks man, I'll just stand by and watch. But uh, if you want to that's totally fine with me!"

Xyletr stepped up, "Now now, that's no way to treat a lady." He said, gesturing to Larxene who smirked. "A lady is always right, you know. I agree that we hunt Riku down and rape the fuck out of him." No. XII giggled, "Smart boy." Vexen was positively fuming. Angie came between the two members, hoping to be peacemaker. "Hey, we all need to calm down a little. Yes, pursuing Riku would give us great headway. However, since I actually talked with him, I know that he's after something. Why don't we wait and see what he comes up with?" She looked from Vexen to Larxene and Xyletr. "I'm positive that he will appear in another world, and we will have a second chance at him. For now, we should sit back and watch."

"Finally! Someone here understands my logic at last!" Vexen said with embellishment. Angie gave a half-hearted grin. "In any case, we should be going now." No. IV summoned the Dark Corridor and proceeded, Demyx and Roxas following after him. Larxene looked Ange over, "You won't last long, especially while defending Vexen of all people." Soon-to-be No. XV looked down, frustrated. "At least she'll last longer than you did at Castle Oblivion." Zexion remarked. The Savage Nymph narrowed her eyes at him, "That's rich coming from you, lover boy. As I recall, you faded at Castle Oblivion too!" Angie gave the blond a strained looked. "Larxene, I know you think she's weak, and she is," Xyletr got an unamused glare from Ange, "but she does have worth. Like I do. And with a little practice and a hell of a lot of training she'll become a decent fighter." Larxene eyed the other female doubtfully. "If you say so. Let's get out of this dreary place." Leading the way, Larxene entered the Dark Corridor with Xyletr in tow.

"We should be going as well." Zexion said. Angie nodded. "Um, can I ask you something?" Stopping right in front of the swirling black portal, No. VI turned back around to face her.

"Yes?"

"Uh, since I can't really fight, or have a weapon, do you think you could, I dunno, teach me some magic? To defend myself?"

He gave her one of his rare smiles, "Of course." Breathing a sigh of relief, Angie caught up with him and together they entered the Dark Corridor and returned to the Castle That Never Was.

* * *

The Organization members I through XIII teleported onto their thrones one by one, Xemnas first and Roxas last. Xyletr and Angelica were not present.

"Greetings friend," Xemnas began, "I've called you all together today to hear your thoughts on our two newest candidates, the boy and girl who now reside in our castle walls."

The other members wasted no time. Marluxia said, "It's quite interesting to see normal humans with hearts amongst a large group of Nobodies. They feel compassion for us, who only have our memories to help us remember what the emotions even are." He flipped his hair back.

"I don't see the point in having them here." Saix said sharply. He crossed his arms. "Organization XIII has its thirteen members, why waste our time with these two?"

Luxord shuffled his deck of cards. Lexaeus remained silent as ever. "Unless," Saix continued, "we're going to use them to further the Organization's plans…?"

The Graceful Assassin tilted his pink-haired head thoughtfully, "You mean, turn them into Heartless?"

Xigbar laughed, "As if!" Larxene looked angry. Roxas had gasped slightly, "You mean kill two harmless people to obtain more hearts?! We– I could just collect more hearts and defeat more Heartless." Zexion frowned.

Axel chuckled. "Calm down Roxas, we're not going to kill them. That's not what Saix meant." Xemnas motioned for the chatter to stop. "I've brought these two here to our Organization for a specific purpose; each of them must fulfill their roles. Already the boy has started to learn of his purpose, and our connections to the girl have shown us her worth."

"Indeed, these two will be the trump cards of the Organization." Luxord said, fanning and folding his hand of cards.

"The woman has provided us with priceless information over a series of months." Vexen said, "Our research has shown us more details about Kingdom Hearts, and quite possibly a way to speed up the process."

Larxene grunted. "We are strong, but who says we can't be stronger? The boy has shown us all new abilities that we didn't even know we had; we should be grateful that he's here."

Lexaeus looked up, "It has changed us, somehow."

Laughing (almost giggling), Demyx breathed, "These memories seem like more than just memories, you know? Like, even though we're Nobodies we can all start to feel _something_." He glanced at Zexion and even dared to look in Larxene's general direction. "It's showing, too."

Xaldin snorted distastefully, "Some of these 'feelings', as you put it, are not worth having."

"Even so, he may be on to something." Xigbar said, resting his chin in his hand. "These two kids can walk in the light, something we can't do anymore. Perhaps we can have them learn to transcend the darkness too. And hey, the more the merrier right?"

Zexion had been listening to key parts of the conversation. He was using his sensitive sense of smell to track Xyletr and Angie's movements through the castle, mostly to make sure they didn't try to eavesdrop on this particular discussion. However, something Demyx said caught his attention (and he ignored the look that was sent his way as it was said). "Weeks ago, when this boy, Xyletr, came to us he went straight away to showing us how to better use our own powers. He even went so far as to learn how to harness small shards of our abilities and wield them himself. It is entirely possible that, in such a short time, he has begun to go through some sort of process."

"A process? What kind of 'process'?" Axel asked.

The Chilly Academic caught on. "Why, the lad is losing his heart!"

"…And it appears that we are starting to gain one in return." The Cloaked Schemer finished.

Mixed comments, reactions, and outbursts sounded from the other Nobodies. Consisting of remarks like: "No way, man!" "How intriguing…" "Impossible." "Is that possible?" Roxas brought up the one point that everyone else had been thinking. "So, if we're gaining our hearts from this one person, what are we going to do about Kingdom Hearts?"

The Superior answered directly, "We will continue with Kingdom Hearts. While this 'process' seems to have developed out of the blue, we mustn't assume that this will be our free ticket to our hearts, my friends. We _will_ complete Kingdom Hearts. It is the only true way to us receiving the hearts we desire so badly. Consider this boy and his 'heart transfer process' a bonus, but not a solid method. Both of them will stay here with us. This decision is final. I have plans for them, and it will be your duty to teach them all they need to know. Likewise, we will see what we can learn from them." He gazed around at all the members. "Be aware of our new comrades. This meeting is dismissed."

Chapter One: The Newcomers' Arrival; E N D.

* * *

_Personal Report_

_Note 1 _

_"Nobody"_

_A Nobody is the inner darkness of a human who has lost their heart to a Heartless. When a person loses their heart, the body will give in to the darkness and also turn into a Heartless. If the will of the particular human is strong, then a second person will be born. This form is called Nobody._

_The forms of a Nobody range from monstrous (example: Dusk, Samurai, ect.) to humanoid (example: Organization XIII members)._

_The physical form of a humanoid Nobody consists of the leftover body (which acts as the form, or shell) and the soul (which gives the heartless shell of a body life and animation)._

_Nobodies are created in Darkness. They will form in a world between Light and Dark (example: Twilight Town, The World That Never Was). They cannot exist in light, and Organization members wear their coats to protect them and prevent darkness from swallowing them (which, when defeated in battle or "dying" is a process called fading)._


End file.
